Marvey
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "Marvery..." she mumured, "I hope...you two...happy..." A tear streaked her cheek as she spoke these words


Marvey

Marvelous didn't know _how _he got himself into these situations.

One minute he's building up speed by running down the streets, and the next minute he's getting glared at by Luka while Joe did sit-ups, Doc watched with nervous eyes, and..he wasn't sure where Ahim was. Well, he _had _been out for most of the night, and he hadn't said anything about where he'd been going or anything, but what did it matter? He was their Captain, their leader, not the weak link or anything. Oh, but Luka didn't seem to agree with this.

"We were all worried sick!" he smirked a little at the way she said 'we' like 'I.'

"Lay off, it's not like I was in danger or whatever," he rose from his seat, "goodnight."

A blaze, as expected, sparked in her narrowed eyes as she rose with a jerk. When she grabbed his arm, he simply spun around and easily pushed sent her backwards, having her legs got caught on the chair. She grunted as she hit the ground, and Doc quickly scrambled to help her up.

"Marvelous, was that really nessacarry?" he bit his lower lip, trembling at his captain's gaze.

"Yes," he replied simply, heading to his own quarters. Luka, after elbowing Doc in the gut, boosted herself up and quickly locked the lock on his door after he'd gotten inside.

"And you're not getting out until I say!" she called with a victory smirk.

XXXXXXXX

"Where is Marvelous-san?" Ahim questioned for the…what, millionth time?, that day. She'd been asking about him all day, and Luka had made the others swear not to tell her, knowing she'd freak out.

But she was driving the entire crew crazy, even more so Luka. Ahim knew her big sister figure's habit for being sneaky and doing things rebellious. Finally, the older female faced the younger.

"He went out without telling us and scaring us all half to death while you were taking a night stroll, so I locked him in his room. There, happy?" she turned around, but she knew she was about to be fussed at.

"You what?" Ahim squeaked, "Luka-san, isn't that a bit…"

"I don't care, I got mad, so I did something!" whirling around, she threw her hands up, "just go, okay?"

Her tone of voice and body language made the former princess stumble back a little. Instantly the older female regretted yelling and reached to hug her sister figure. Sniffing a little, the younger female smiled waterley up at her.

"I will speak to him," she promised, slipping away.

XXXXXXXX

"You know," his voice met her before his body, "knocking works too."

"Marvelous-san, I-eep!" she whirled around, covering her eyes. The Captain was in the bath, and despite the fact there was a mountain of bubbles and stream to cover everything but his head and arms, she wasn't looking at all.

He chuckled at this, placing his hands behind his head and stretching out. Slowly, she started to inch out of the door.

"Where are you going?"

"You're in the bath," she didn't look at him, and he smirked. This had to be quite awkward for her, but he wasn't going to press her.

"I'll be out in a second," he wore his famous smirk the entire him he changed while she sat in his bedroom, eyes covered and back to him. The way she didn't look was just so darn adorable.

"Are you covered?" her lips moved, but he was chuckling, so he didn't know if she really said the words.

"Yes, you can look," he rolled his eyes a bit, and when she did, he teased, "you should look at your Captain when you're being spoken too."

Her cheeks blossomed as she stuttered, "I-I am s-sorry M-Marvelous-san…"

"You are forgiven," rolling his eyes again, he slid next to her on the bed, "what are you in here for? I thought Luka banned me from the rest of my crew." There was a bit of humor that slipped into his words, hinting at out he really felt about this whole thing.

"I wished to speak with you," once again her eyes were lowered.

"Lift your face and look forward," she hastily did so, her face almost the color of his spandex.

"Luka-san told me of what happened, and…well, can you please let us know when you are leaving?" she was struggling with her words through her nervousness, "the others were all worried."

"And you weren't?" the smirk was tiny, amused.

"I did not know…" her eyes drifted to her feet momentarily, "Marvelous-san, I…"

"I see what's going on," he stretched out across his bed, like this was perfectly normal and she wasn't embarrassed, "Luka likes me, am I right?"

She was so alarmed she didn't speak. She wasn't quite sure, honestly, but Luka wasn't the only girl on the ship…

"Answer your Captain,"

"I-I do n-not know," she choked out, her face on fire.

"Think about it. She's always worried about me and trying to control me, just like any girlfriend," his grin was that of mischief and amusement, and he didn't seem to notice her discomfort of this topic, "she must be too shy to say it."

She was way too terrified to try and control him like Luka, but Ahim, honestly, was into Marvelous. She was thinking about him and worrying that he'd be safe, considering he was quite a rebel and adventure-seeker, and the reason she didn't speak up was she was way too shy for her own good. He'd probably never know it, and he was smiling, so…did that mean he liked her? It would make since, but…even a secret crush could crush you…

"Lift your face," his voice snapped her head back to his gaze. The smirk was small, almost like he was concerned.

"It is possible, Marvelous-san," she managed, rising and bowing politely to her captain. But before she could get out, he caught her wrist gently in a firm hold.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her back to the bed, "and be honest."

When their eyes met, she dropped her head, beginning to sob. His eyes widened as his lips moved, so words coming out. He gazed at her, startled. What just happened? Cautiously, he put her face into his chest and patted her back, not sure if that was the right thing to do.

It didn't take her long to realize that she was making a bit of a scene. The youngest Pirate struggled to regain her composure, frantically wiping the tear flow. Jumping to her feet, she blushed deeply again and bowed a little.

"I am sorry, Marvelous-san…" she scrambled to his bathroom, trying to soak up the tear stains on his shirt. He took her wrists quickly, putting her on the bed once more and tossing the towel to the floor.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," he was still trying to figure out what _that _was all about, "are you okay?"

"I…I do not know," she managed, "I…just…"

He turned her hands over so he could rub her wrists gently, trying to stop the tears peering over in her eyes again. She trembled a little and bent over to pick up the towel, wiping her face quickly.

"You can tell me anything," he promised, turning her to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she rose, rushing out of the door.

XXXXXXXX

"That little…" Luka wasn't sure what Marvelous had done to Ahim, but whatever it was, it had caused her to cry in her room and fall asleep on the couch on the way back from straightening herself in the bathroom.

The older sibling figure draped a blanket over the sleeping former princess, sighing softly. She was always worrying about her, and she always would be. If you hurt her, you'd get a full showing of Luka's rage. But what about him? She couldn't fight him, that'd be asking to die.

When she'd finally left, Marvelous came out from behind the wall. Thank goodness she'd not seen him while heading to her quarters. Frowning, he silently went to the younger girl and knelt down before her, level with her face. He didn't want to wake her up, but he had to talk to her.

"Um…I didn't mean all that stuff with Luka," he told her, wringing his hands nervously, "I mean…she might like me, but…" His lips moved, but no words would come out, and he sighed. She couldn't hear him, and even if she could, she wouldn't care.

He'd hurt her, even if it wasn't on purpose. Talking about another girl…maybe that'd made her feel like she was betraying her friend? He hadn't figured out what'd made her break down, but he had to apologize for whatever it was. He opened his mouth to speak again, but that's when she talked.

"Marvey.." she murmured, "I…I've always…"

He knew she was asleep, but this was interesting. He waited patiently as she stirred, reaching out to touch air.

"Luka…" she sighed a little, "I hope…you two..happy…" A tear streaked down her cheek, and the curiousity got the better of him.

"Ahim," he touched her shoulder, and she jerked, alarmed, "are you alright?"

"Marvey…" as soon as that nickname exited her mouth she slapped her hands over it, the darkness barely covering her blush.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that slip-up. If it was anybody else, he'd knock their head off. But the way she said it, just like earlier when she'd walked in on him taking a bath, it was just so darn adorable to be mad. Taking her hands, he sat beside her and patted her right wrist to assure her.

"Answer a question when it's asked," he tightened his grip just a little to insure she wouldn't run away again.

He might as well have been crushing her bones, the way her eyes filled and she choked up, "Nothing…"

"Ahim," his voice was firm and leader-like now, and she shrank back.

"I am just being silly," she told him, "I…just wish somebody would like me like Luka." Well, that was somewhat true…

"Somebody does like you," he promised, making it his turn to blush a little, "I'm positive of it." Both of them sat there, turning redder by the second.

"Marvey…" her eyelids drooped as she curled against him.

Marvelous didn't know _how _he got himseldf into these sitiutions...

but he allowed it.

Author Note: Yes, this takes place before Gai comes into the picture. I just LOVE this couple…


End file.
